Small mini-labs are used for the processing of film and/or paper. In such minilabs, the replenishment solution used for replenishing the processing solutions in the processing tanks is provided in a combined shipping and dispensing package, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,614.
Combined shipping and dispensing packages allow for an untrained operator of the minilab or print system to provide fresh replenishment solution to the minilab or system quickly and easily. Typically, the shipping and dispensing packages have numerous individual containers, each having a different processing solution designed to be emptied simultaneously such that a fresh package can be placed without wasting processing solution.
In order to improve the emptying of all the containers at the same time, prior art systems provide highly accurate feed pumps for delivery of the processing solutions from the package to the processing tanks so that an exact amount of processing solution is delivered. This solution is relatively expensive as the highly accurate pumps are expensive items.
Another problem with current minilabs is that the minilabs do not provide any feedback to the operator if a pump malfunctions; it simply stops working. Also there are no visual indicators which reveal the amount of the replenishment solution delivered. There is a need to overcome these problems.
Prior art devices have suggested various techniques for determining when fluid supply containers have been emptied. One such system relies on the placement of a sensor adjacent to the neck of a container. When a collar floats down in the container to the sensor, the sensor sends a signal to the operator that the fluid supply is empty. The collar moves in response to the position of the fluid in the container. When empty, the collar goes to a position that activates the sensor to alert the user that the container is empty. Occasionally, defects in container manufacturing may cause the floating collar to stick and fail to drop when the package is empty. In other situations, a false empty alarm may be activated due to sensor failure or when the sensors are in need of cleaning or maintenance. An example of use of such sensors is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,991.
Other solutions include systems that are directed to supplying processing solution from a single large supply container into an associated processing tank, typically operated in a continuous manner. When the solution in the supply container reaches a low level, a skilled attendant simply provides more solution to the supply vessel. Packaged chemistry is not suitable for such systems nor is there any concern for associating the refilling of one supply vessel with another supply vessel in these systems.
A need exists for an accurate and economical fluid delivery system to provide replenishment solutions to photographic processors that utilize a replenishment package system having two or more processing solutions that are to be depleted simultaneously.
A need exists for an accurate delivery system which is low in cost to manufacture that dispenses the replenishment solution and provides the ability to alert an operator to delivery problems that is faster and better than those that already exist. The present invention meets these needs.